Many business entities have many disparate systems gathering information used to run the business. These disparate systems reside on multiple computer system platforms, including a mainframe, a personal computer (PC), and UNIX platforms. The computer system platforms, such as mainframe based system, have a basic language called EBCDIC and the PC/UNIX-based systems use ASCII.